fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Digimon: Dilemna of DATS
This is a Digimon story written by Seth Graystone of Fanfiction.net. It features the adventures of Kai Tsukizo and his new friends as they try to save the Digimon from extinction, and save DATS from being disbanded forever. Characters * Tsukizo, Kai: A teenage boy who, at first, hates and doesn't believe in Digimon, destroying Digimon Merchandise, thinking its a waste of time. He meets Gigimon, who changes his outlook on Digimon as their friendship increases. He uses a Red and White Digivice iC. ** Rex: A red Reptile-type Digimon that originally reaches the Real World in the form of a Digitama, or Digi-Egg. It hatched into a Gigimon, who befriended Kai and Digivolved into Guilmon. He jokes around and has a huge apetite, like many other Guilmon. He has been affectionately nicknamed "Rex". * Tsukizo, Ray: Kai's sadistic older brother who hides the fact that he works for Neo DATS, the newest branch of the DATS Organization after being temporarily shut down. His partner is a BlackGuilmon, whom he has been partnered with for years. He uses an entirely Black Digivice iC. ** Scar: A BlackGuilmon that is the twin of Guilmon, yet, unlike other BlackGuilmon, has a crimson red scar on his left eye. He was named "Scar" by his Partner, and acts serious and silent. * Mushi, Kuga: A techno-whiz that develops all of Neo DATS's gear. He is extremely smart and tries to become friends with everyone he meets, but takes it hard when his friendship gets rejected. He uses a Grey and White Digivice iC. ** Grinder: A Kokuwamon that is just as smart as its Partner, Kuga. He speaks in a mechanical voice, and was nicknamed Grinder. He acts as if he were a robot, but his personality changes as he Digivolves. * Fujiwara, Max: The older of the Fujiwara twins, his partner is Pen-Pen. He is an unintelligent slob who relies on Pen-Pen and Dax to clean up after him. He uses a Navy and White Digivice iC. ** Pen-Pen: A Penguinmon that is a neat-freak, a great contrast to his Partner. He constantly cleans up after him, even to the point of having break-downs. * Fujiwara, Dax: The younger brother of the Fujiwara twins, his partner is Ku-Ku. He is an intelligent neat-freak that is constantly cleaning up Max and Ku-Ku's messes. He uses a Crimson and White Digivice iC. ** Ku-Ku: A Kunemon that is a slob, a great contrast to his Partner. He is constanlty cleaned up after, and usually leaves silk and trash everywhere he goes. * Koete, Tori: A teenage girl who takes care of the Neo DATS Team, she uses a Pink and White Digivice iC. She gets angry if any of her friends are injured, and treats them like family. ** Lil' Shooter: A Koemon/Mommon that carries around a slingshot and always has the same clueless expression on its face. It is a master sniper, and may seem idiotic, but is quite smart and caring. Antagonists * Seven Great Demon Lords: Seven demonic Digimon that have extreme power, they live in the Dark Area. They each seem to have a Human Partner that gives them power. ** Barbamon: A greedy Wizard that can control Fallen Angel-type Digimon and Demon Lord Digimon. He wants all of the Digital World's riches. *** Mushi, Spencer: A thief that has been robbing banks and stores across Japan, but disappeared in the middle of his biggest heist. He seems to control Barbamon with a Black and Red Digivice iC. He is the older brother of Kuga. ** Beelzemon: A gluttonous Demon Lord Digimon that rides the bike known as Behemoth, using his two shotguns, the Beren Hena. After destroying an enemy, he eats their data. *** Itsuki, Tommy: An overweight boy that loves food, when he followed the scent of food one day, he disappeared, and became the Partner of Beelzemon. He uses a Black and Grey colored Digivice iC. ** Belphemon: A slothful Demon Lord Digimon that sleeps for 1000 years and awakens from Sleep Mode into his more powerful, Rage Mode. He is able to prolong his 1000 year sleep however, by constantly resting after battles. *** Astaru, Roy: A lazy boy that usually spends his days sleeping, one day, Belphemon appeared in his dreams and, through the boy's subconcious, sent his mind into the Digital World, forcing the boy to become his Partner. He uses a Black and Green Digivice iC. ** Daemon: A Wrathful Seraphimon that, after trying to take over the Digital World, was sealed in the Dark Area, causing his angelic form to mutate into his demonic form. *** Seramu, Darren: A constantly angry and irritated teenager who is part of a biker gang and constantly bullies people, and, after Daemon attacked them in the middle of them harassing the town, kidanpping the leader. The leader became Daemon's Partner and used a Purple and Black Digivice iC. ** Leviamon: A Demon Lord Digimon that lives in the Dark Sea, a sea of darkness that is inside of the Dark Area. He envies Digimon that are stronger or braver than him. He could, if provoked and powerful enough, swallow the Digital World, but cowers at the sight of an Angel Digimon. *** Qua, Lena: A girl that envies girls at her school because of their looks, smarts, or flat out because they're them. She was promised that she would no longer envy them if she followed the deep voice. The deep voice, AKA Leviamon, kidnapped her and manipulated her, turning her into his Partner. She uses a Red and Brown Digivice iC. ** Lillithmon: A female Demon Lord Digimon that was originally an Ophanimon that, like her husband Daemon, fell from power and became a demon. She manipulates male Demon Lord and Fallen Angel Digimon to be her servants. *** Matsuki, Liliana: A girl that falls in love with almost every boy she meets, Lillithmon appeared to her in a small pocket mirror and hypnotized her into becoming her Partner. She uses a Purple and Black Digivice. ** Lucemon Chaos Mode: A Demon Lord Digimon that controls Light and Darkness perfectly, he rules over the Lost Paradise, and leads the Demon Lords. *** Seraru, Lucas: A boy who loves himself and is very Prideful, causing Lucemonto target him as his partner. He uses a Black and White Digivice iC. * Chessmon Empire: An Empire of the chess-lke Digimon, they are led by QueenChessmon and KingChessmon. ** KingChessmon: A cowardly king that rules the Chessmon Empire, his wife, QueenChessmon, fights in his place. He has the brain of a supercomputer, but could not calculate his wife's treachery. He was killed and absorbed by QueenChessmon. ** QueenChessmon: A brutal and all-powerful queen that is the muscles of the Chessmon Emoure. Tired of being disgraced by her husband's cowardice, she framed the DigiDestined for killing him, and killed him herself. She was killed by Rex, as a Gallantmon. ** BishopChessmon: A large group of brual warriors that lead the Chessmon Army in wars. They were all killed by QueenChessmon. ** RookChessmon: A large group of iron-hard defensive soldiers, they guard the Chessmon Empire. They were all killed by QueenChessmon. ** KnightChessmon: The majority of the Chessmon Empire consists of this large group of centaur-like warriors. They help guard the city as well. They use large javelins as a primary weapon. Like all of the Chessmon Empire, QueenChessmon killed them all. ** PawnChessmon: The regular citizens of the Chessmon Empire, they grieved at their King's death, and tried to eliminate Kai after he was framed by their Queen. Most of them Digivolved to defeat QueenChessmon, but all of them died. Neutral * Vic and Z: An Agumon and a Gaomon that are best friends, they love fighting and challenge anyone they meet. They live in the Digital World and befriend the heroes. They help the heroes fight the Seven Great Demon Lords in the forms of VictoryGreymon and Z'd Garurumon. Enemy Digimon * Starmon: A Digimon that was created by the data from a space satellite. He led an attack on Japan, forcing Rex to Digivolve into Growlmon. Rex, as Growlmon, defeated him. ** Meteormon: Starmon's army of loyal Digimon, they attacked Japan under his orders and kept Neo DATS busy for a while, but they were ultimately defeated. Category:Fan Fiction